Just Another War
by DanniChappell
Summary: Emma has been part of the WWE for the past 5 years and feels like she is a vitctim of all the injustice that has happened. Maybe it's time she joins forces with The Shield. Seth Rollins/OC
1. Summary

Emma has been working in the WWE for 5 years. She is the girlfriend to one of the newest members of the WWE roster Seth Rollins and she feels as if she is a victim of the WWE's injustice.  
The shield (Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns) are against injustice and believe it's time for them to get a female member and to shock the WWE universe  
This is there journey of clearing the WWE of injustice.

I need your opinion on if you would actually read this story!  
I'm not the best writer but I really want to give this a go so please comment on if you think this basic storyline is a good idea.  
I've got the first chapter ready so I will try and upload tomorrow

Thanks,  
Danni ( DaniChapp)


	2. Chapter 1

She walked down to the ring where the shield were standing over Daniel Bryan. It was clear to the WWE universe that she and Daniel Bryan were friends. As she got to the ring apron she had a face full of pure anger as she stood on the ring apron to look at the mess that had happened she started to mouth words at them and Seth Rollins started to walk over to her. The crowd could see the two mouth words at each other with there heads pushed together and then he pushed her head towards his and they kissed. It was a kiss full of passion and the crowd all stood around shouting things and looking shocked. King and Cole didn't know what to say they normally had plenty to say but tonight they were speechless they had expected Emma to say something to the shield but they couldn't believe that she was kissing one of them. As they pulled away Emma started to slowly smile until she had a wide grin that covered most of her face and started to clap she was proud of her boys for what they had done. They had done a good job in her eyes. They had also tricked the whole WWE universe. She jumped off the apron waiting for the three guys to climb out of the ring and when she looked round at the crowd who for the first time were booing her in her 5 year Career. She just gave them a smug smile. Seth got to her first and they held hands as the four of them ran out of the main arena through the crowd. "What on earth just happened" was the only thing that Cole said.

Later on Randy Ortons music started playing in the arena as he had just won his match against Brad Maddox. The crowd started going wild as the shield ran in to the ring and started beating on Randy. As they were beating on him Emma stood at the ring an adoring look on her face and cheering the three men who were currently beating on one of the WWEs biggest stars. "Why is she supporting this! Out of everyone I thought that Emma would have more sense" Jerry 'the king' Lawler could be heard saying. Even though the crowd around them were chanting 'feed me more' Emma refused to take her eyes off the men in the ring. When they were done they all admired there handy work and Emma even blew a kiss at Randy Ortons as he started to slowly sat up trying to remember where he was. They once again escaped right through the crowd which was becoming a thing for them.

Emma parted from the shield in order to get a bottle of water from catering. As she was walking she was stopped by Josh Matthews who approached her nervously as if she was the most scary person on the planet. "Emma I'm so sorry to bother you however I was hoping I could ask you a few questions" she slowly turned an annoyed look on her face "If you must Josh but I'm not going to be sticking around for long and have places I need to be" She stated quickly "I was wondering what your connection the shield actually is" this brought a smile to Emma's face "Fair play Josh I thought it was pretty obvious but then it is you so I'm not surprised that you can't work it out. But I am going to say that I'm pretty friendly with the shield and I'm going to be working pretty close with them for the upcoming future" she threw Josh a wink and walked off listening to the boos that were coming from the arena as they witnessed what she had to say.

The shield all sat in there locker room watching what was happening on RAW as CM Punk was undergoing a lie detector test on Miz TV. Both Emma and Seth were sat next to each other arms around each other whilst Dean and Roman were sat in the other ends of the room. "This is a load of rubbish why are we sat here watching this?" Emma finally broke the silence she waited as all three guys looked at her with the same expression. Dean looked at the two men "lets do this" he finally said as all four of them got up and ran to the ring they released an attack on Miz as punk and heyman leaped out of the ring avoiding any chance of being attacked Emma looked over to them and shouted "the shield against injustice guys" once the guys had finished there attack on the Miz the crowds cheers started to get louder as team hell no ran to ring Dean and Seth got to work on trying to control Kane as Roman did the same to Daniel. Emma looked absolutely horrified as the words "feed me more" rang through the arena and the crowd went mental "oh you've got to be kidding me" was all that could be heard coming from her. The shield didn't look bothered by the large man running towards the ring like an animal. However as Ryback got into the ring Dean was the first to go for him but Ryback was too quick and too strong and speared him quickly.

All three guys tried to attack Ryback but he was just to much for him at that moment he pushed Dean over the barricade and jumped over himself and began fighting him in the crowd. Team hell no took advantage and placed a beating on Seth and Roman. Emma didn't know what to do see was surrounded by chaos. Emma followed Seth's fight hoping to help him but she knew that Kane would be too strong for her and he could hurt her very easy. Next thing she knew was that Ryback was back in the ring and was beating CM Punk with all the stipulations for there match at TLC. She quickly ran after the beaten shield who were making there way to the locker room. What a night.

Later that night Emma and Seth were finally in there hotel room after a long night. Emma was lay in bed watching Seth who had just got out of the shower. "Do you think I've done the right thing" Seth turned to look at her. "What do you mean" he asked her with an confused look. "I mean that I've shown that we are together and i have started going around with you guys maybe we should of kept it hidden for a while longer I mean what if no one approves" Seth walked over to the bed where she was sat and placed his arm around her. "So what. I love you and I'm so glad that we can be together on screen I can tell all them drooling men to back the hell of you mine!" She started to giggle as he started to kiss her all over her face. Maybe he was right it doesn't matter what anyone thought she was happy becoming a member of the shield and to show her relationship on screen too.

Hey everyone sorry if this chapter is incredibly bad I did try I promise! Thank you for commenting on the last chapter and helping to convince me to write this story! Comments really help so thank you to xmollymayx Love103 eva Thanks and please review what you think of this chapter everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

Tuesday the next day the shield and Emma were in the rental car making there way for a surprise appearance at Smackdown the first time that the three guys would be apart of the televised blue brand. "Please tell me why are we going to Smackdown exactly" Emma who was sat in the back next to Dean as they had both lost the chance of sitting in the front seat next to Seth who driving. "Well lets just say hell no will be there" Dean said to her. Once they went round to the back area of the arena they all settled into the locker room. They were waiting for the perfect moment and then bam! They would hit team hell no.

Finally it was time for Daniel Bryan vs Big Show they started to run from the locker room to the arena. Daniel Bryan and Kane (team hell no) are an injustice! Injustice needed to be stopped. Daniel started to get the upper hand on the big show but as he went to go on the top rope all four members of the shield began to make there way down the steps in the arena which distracted Daniel Bryan and allowed Big Show to get the win. There was no stopping to watch tonight they headed straight for the ring. "Get out big show get out the way" JBL could be heard saying from the commentary desk. Emma stood in front of the announcer table outside the ring while the three guys all circled Daniel Bryan in the ring. Dean started to attack and without missing a beat the two other guys started to join in as "feed me more" was shouted at them from the crowd. "What injustice did Daniel Bryan do here tonight" josh Matthews shouted at the TV audience. While JBL simply replied with "he's associated with Kane that's enough" all of a sudden the fire exploded and everyone looked up ready for Kane "here comes the big red monster the other half of team hell no" Kane was just too out numbered though and the shield had the upper hand on him. The feed me more chants got louder as the crowd cheered for there favourite monster to come and deal with the shield. Emma started to clear the desk that JBL and Josh Matthews were sat at they quickly moved out of the way afraid what was going to happen as the shield continued there attack on Kane. When Emma had finished clearing the desk she moved out of the way and the three guys lifted Kane up on Romans shoulders and power bombed him on the table. The impact made the table collapse and Kane slide across the table. Emma walked back over to the guys and shouted at them "you did good guys" and they all stood admiring there work before quickly leaving the arena again.

Later on in the night the four of them were all standing closely together holding a camera about to give a statement. The camera finally came into focus on the titaron and the four are shown on the screen. "I'm Seth Rollins" "Roman Reigns" "I'm Dean Ambrose what do we know about injustice" "we don't just know injustice" Seth quickly said before Roman took the camera "we've lived it". Dean stole the camera back "last Monday CM Punk champion for over a year was disrespected with a lie detector test by the Miz...welcome to consequences Miz"

Seth took control then "Randy Orton took advantage of a young, defenceless Brad Maddox well welcome to payback Randy"

"we shield the WWE from injustice" Roman said "team hell no" Roman took the camera back "nobody says no to the shield" a disgusted look came across Deans face as he said"Ryback you've been handed success on a silver platter, you've been handed fame and fortune ,you've been put on a pedal stool well we knocked you off that pedal stool we stopped you cold. Welcome back to reality Ryback"

Seth began to talk again "we don't work for anybody not Paul Heyman, not the WWE champion, we work for each other" finally they said "Dean Ambrose" "Seth Rollins" "I'm Roman Reigns welcome to the shield of justice" Dean took the camera for the last time and said "at the TLC pay per view bring tables! Bring ladders! Bring chairs! The shield will bring the sword" they placed the camera down and started to walk away Emma and Seth holding hands the other two following.

Emma turned to look at Seth and said "you did well no worrying about what's going to happen" they all walked to the locker room to get changed before they would head off for the next town.

Hey! Sorry this chapter took me so long to write. No excuses.  
Want to say thank you to Eva for reviewing again!

And to serena dade thanks for the review  
I know my punctuation is bad and I'm sorry for that I somehow managed to pass English with a C yet I'm really bad at writing.

Review please.


	4. Chapter 3

It was finally time for a day off for Emma and Seth as they didn't have any events to film or any house shows to attend. They were in their hotel room that morning just silently lying in bed. That was until Emma finally broke the silence by thinking out loud "It's crazy you know" Seth turned his head to look at her "what is" he mumbled tiredly not long waking up was still taking effect on him " the fact we have been together for two years" she replied sitting up so she was now looking down at him. He was looking tired but had a loving smile on his face"I know right it feels like a lifetime with you" she looked at him eyebrows raised "you better mean that in a good way Mr! " He laughed understanding what she meant "of course I do I would be lost without you baby" he finished before kissing her.

Rewind two years and Seth was in FCW. Emma had been asked to do an autograph signing and it was something that she loved to do. She liked to take advantage of any chance she had for getting to interact with the fans as she knew that was how she made it anywhere in her career. If this was the only way of saying thank you for getting her anywhere in her career then she would do a million of them.

Emma sometimes had to pinch herself that she was in the WWE it had been her dream since she was a little girl the only problem was that it wasn't exactly how she imagined it would be! She dreamt that she would be the new Trish stratus the beautiful but fierce diva that had many chance to wrestle and would be a multiple time women's champion but instead she got pulled out of the back to wrestle when ever they needed to waste a little time. She didn't get one and one matches at Wrestlemania and she would only be at PPVs when they wanted the divas to dress up in sexy outfits and wrestle. So when Vince had called her into the office and asked her to go down and do a signing at FCW she was incredibly excited! As she was walking to where the signing booth was going to be set up she looked up to see someone was already stood there. Expecting it to just be the promoter she walked up to them to greet them and most likely apologise for being late (she kinda had a problem with time keeping). "Hi So sorry I'm late it was traffic well not traffic more my lack on direction which led to me being stuck in a bit of traffic which led to me being late oh and I'm Emma by the way maybe I should have opened with that" the guy didn't even turn around which made Emma believe that he was either being rude or was mad at her for being late. She tapped the top of his arm and he turned around and a smile appeared on his face when he saw her. "Hey is there something I can help you with" he was gorgeous there was no denying it. Emma found herself staring at him she just couldn't help it, it was like her eyes were glued to him and they were unable to move from him. She liked how different he looked compared to the other wrestlers that you would meet and how he wasn't like the other guys that you would normally see. He had black hair which was also had blonde in one side of it. She thought it suited him really well! He also had this smile that made her feel as if she was melting. "Uh miss are you okay? Can I help you with something?" It was if those words were able to snap her back into reality he was looking at her with an amused face. "Uhh yeah I'm fine I'm here for the signing but I'm late I think and I don't know exactly who I'm suppose to say this to or if I'm actually suppose to be telling you this" she rambled that was something she couldn't seem to control she was sure it was slowly be coming Emma the world-class fool day. Seth just laughed at her he thought it was cute how she seemed to ramble. "Okay well I'm Seth and I'm part of the signing and the guy you were referring to is actually not here yet but I suppose that means you're not late so congratulations" he grinned at her and she couldn't help it she just burst out with this ridiculous laughter that seemed to make him laugh and if Emma was to be honest she believed that it was love at first sight at this very moment.

Back to the present and Emma and Seth had gone for a walk to see what they could have for breakfast. If it was one thing that they had in common then they would say they were both very picky when it came to food, a place where Seth would say he liked the look of Emma would say she wasn't too happy with the type of food that they would serve and this happened both ways. They finally made the decision and were seated ready to order when Seth said "it makes me laugh that there was actually a fan that wanted us to be together at one time" Emma laughed as she remembered the signing once again

Two years earlier

Emma and Seth had signed autographs for a half hour now when a female fan walked up to them and asked for them to sign her shirt as Emma was signing the shirt "you know you two would make a good couple" she said nervously. They smiled at the her and Emma replied "oh really what makes you say that?" Seth just watched on amused "your both different you don't look like you should be with bleach blonde divas or super muscles you look like you should be normal people" the girl quickly moved on. As the next fan came along with their piece of merchandise it really made Emma think about what had been said, was she not right for a normal superstar did she need someone like Seth. The signing went on for a while longer before it was time for the show, Emma had chosen to stay for the show wanting to see what sort of talent she could be working with one day and she also wanted to see a certain guy in action. She sat at the back of the crowd throughout the show with only a few of the fans bothering her. However it was time for the main event she stood up to clap with everyone else as Seth ran out from the back.

Back to present

"You know I'm glad that you won the match that day" Seth looked surprised when she said this "why what could have possibly been different if I hadn't won that match" "maybe I would have thought that you were a loser who couldn't ever make it to the WWE and that I could never date someone like you" she replied trying her best not to laugh "don't sugar coat it babe" he looked hurt by her comment "you know I'm just joking" he started to laugh "yeah I know" they shared a quick kiss just before the waitress came to take their order.

After they had finished their breakfast the pair walked back to the hotel where they found Dean and Roman standing in the lobby. Dean looked like a little kid at Christmas time waiting to open his presents jumping slightly on his heels and Roman well he just looked like he normally did. "Hey guys what's going on" Seth asked with an amused look on his face at the sight of his team mates, "well my good friend and his lover I have just read a statement from a certain chairman of this company which states that because of a certain me more the WWE champion cannot compete" Seth just continued to look at Dean as if to say "so". Emma just smiled at him. "So he has replaced the match with a new one drum roll please Roman" they all looked at Roman "no" "uh okay then well they have made it a three on three match ohhh but wait there's more its in a tables, ladders and chairs match oh but wait there's a bit more we can only win by pin fall or submission" they all stood there until certainly there was a "WE HAVE A MATCH" they suddenly started cheering everyone around the lobby looked at them like they were crazy but this is what the group had wanted, they wanted to show off what talent they had in the ring and this is exactly how to do it. "So who are you guys up against" Emma asked when they had all claimed down Dean was the one to reply once again "Hell no and Ryback" "well I think you guys better get in the gym and start training not that you need to do much more your going to beat those three idiots anyway"

**_hey guys, I'm so sorry about how long it has taken me to write this chapter but I've really struggled to write this chapter and I've had many thoughts of ending this story all together. I'm not a writer i suck at punctuation spelling and just making up storyline However I'm going to see how you like this story so far and make a decision on it's future. Thank you for everyone who has been kind enough to review piper14798 msgemgem and Dixiewinxwrites12 _**


	5. Chapter 4

A couple of nights later and it was once again time for RAW. The only difference was that for once Emma was placed in a match which would be at the beginning of the show. It was going to be Emma vs Layla, she had once been good friends a couple of years back with Layla however they lost their friendship when Layla was teaming up with Michelle McCool as 'Flawless' and they had attacked Emma and embarrassed her one show and it had really upset Emma, even though she knew it was part of the job she was still upset that her so called friends had done something just so they could get a reaction from the crowd. Emma was just happy to be finally back on TV wrestling as it was what she loved to do.

Raw had finally began and it was time for the match, Layla was already waiting in the ring when Emma's music hit the arena.

She walked down to the ring with many fans booing her there were a few that were still cheering her but it was hard to hear them. It wasn't like she cared anyway she only had her eyes on Layla making sure that she didn't lose focus for her upcoming match . She wanted to prove that she was still a good in ring fighter and that she was not just Seth Rollins pretty faced girlfriend who stood watching as him and his three friends beat people up. She wanted to show that she could still do what she used to in the ring to kick someone's butt. She finally made it into the ring and her and Layla stood staring at each other "let's make this a good one" Layla said to her. Emma didn't care as long as she won, the bell rung and the two girls began their match "wow look at them king they really must dislike each other at the way they are fighting" Cole said at the commentary desk. It got to the end of the match and Emma was in control of the match she set Layla up with her finishing move (twist of fate) the death spin. Once she knew Layla wasn't going to move she covered her for the pin "one...two...three" Emma had won the match. This automatically made the crowd start to boo, Emma got a microphone and began to speak "finally I got my chance to show you people just how good I actually am. I'm forever trying to prove my self here, make a name for myself all so that I can come out here and entertain you! But would anyone actually listen to me NO! That to me is an injustice" she dropped her microphone and walked to the back leaving the crowd to boo her and Layla lying in the ring.

She walked straight to the locker room where the rest of the shield were waiting for her. As she walked into the room Dean started a slow clap for her "I have to say young grasshopper you are learning well" she turned to him confused "what on earth are you talking about Dean" "your speech in the ring I personally thought it was pretty damn impressive you must be learning from the masters" he replied with. "Last time I checked Dean I could do a promo" she smiled as she walked over to Seth who was already waiting for her. "Hey you did good out there" she smiled at him and pecked his lips "I'm going to go shower" she told him before walking over to her bag "Good you kinda stink Em" She turned to Dean who was grinning at her "there are some days when I wonder why we are actually friends Ambrose" she said. "It's because you are banging my best mate" well for that comment he felt an empty water bottle hit his head.

Later on in the night they were all still sat in the locker room Emma smelling better as she had been told by Dean and they were waiting for their next victim. On raw it was now John Cena vs Big Show with Dolph Ziggler (Cena's opponent at TLC) on commentary. "It's time" Roman said and all four of them were on their way to the ring let the fun begin.

John Cena was just able to avoid big shows KO punch and delivered the AA which made both men fall to the ring ground and lay there, the crowd started to make a different noise and suddenly Seth and Emma were in the arena Seth going straight for the ring while Emma just stood outside it, he started his attack on Cena. Emma turned to see Dean and Roman jump over the barricade and start an attack on Cena. After a minute of attacking him Seth and Dean both got out of the ring to collect a table that was leaning against the announce desk "get out of the way" Cole could be heard saying. Once the slid it back into the ring Roman got a ladder. "Emma get in here" Seth shouted at her. She quickly got into the ring and was in Cena's face. "You think you are the best in this company, the poster boy for all to see well I'm sorry to say this but not for much longer John you better watch my men as they own this company" she shouted in his face and then she slapped him. The three guys laughing as she did this.

All of a sudden a loud bang happened and fire appeared as all four of them knew that Team Hell No where coming. Emma quickly got of ring to make sure she was away from the fight. Team hell no and the shield quickly began their fight and the next thing that Emma noticed Dolph Ziggler run past her from his spot at the commentary desk and get in the ring to attack John Cena who was just joining in the now brawl. She watched as punches and kicks were thrown all around the ring before she noticed the big show get involved.

_**"It's a shame for they, lost their head. **_

_**A careless man who could wind up dead."**_

"You are kidding me right" Emma screamed as Sheamus ran down to the ring to join in at the action. This was really starting to turn into a disaster. It was known to the WWE fans that their was a no contact contract in place between the big show and Sheamus so this made her slightly afraid, does this mean he's going to go after one of her guys. However he headed straight for Dolph Ziggler "thank god" Emma whispered to herself as she watched the madness continue. She knew that they didn't need anyone else getting into an attack against the shield as they already had enough to deal with. She had to quickly move out of the way when she saw that Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler were now fighting outside the ring. Sheamus was just throwing Dolph everywhere and as they both went past her she had a horrible feeling there was a chance she could get hurt tonight. She didn't need any of the guys or herself to end up getting hurt when they were so close to there match at TLC. This match was going to really be an opening for the guys to get there place into WWE. The shield was once again back in the ring kicking team hell no. "Seth let's get out of here" she screamed at him fearing the ignored her and continued the attack on Kane.

The crowd around her were chanting "feed me more" once again and it was starting to get on her last nerve "oh shut up" she shouted at one fan who seemed to enjoy shouting it at the top of his lungs. It always meant trouble when that chant started, and before she knew it "Feed me more" rang through the arena and she knew this would be where the trouble really began as all three guys stood up quickly a turned their heads towards the titration. They were ready for him she jumped over the barricade to get as far away from the chaos as possible. Ryback the monster himself came charging down to the ring and as she stood next to the fans she noticed all three guys were hit with a ladder! It did not look good for the boys as Ryback seemed to power bomb Seth and set to work on the rest of the shield. Team hell no got back into the action as well and it once again became a brawl. There was bodies all over the arena hitting each other and trying to do as much damage as possible before the TLC pay per view. The three guys finally got out of the ring and ran towards the barricade with Emma. "This is going to be tougher than we thought" was the last thing that Emma said before they left the arena through the crowd.

_Hey everyone I apologise for this awful chapter._  
_Please can you review with your thoughts on this chapter._

_Thanks to everyone who did review last chapter it was really nice of you._

_I also have to say I love John Cena and hated what I made Emma say to him haha._

_Once again so sorry for this awful chapter. _


	6. Chapter 5

It was funny to Emma how all the memories seemed to appear when she was lay in her hotel bed. Maybe it was because she had more time to think or maybe it was just because Seth was so close to her and he invaded her thoughts more. The memory she was thinking of today was their first date and how she knew during this date that one day she was going to marry this guy.

After watching Seth in action at FCW it was a match that he had easily won she finally decided it was time for her to leave. Just as she was walking out the building she heard "Emma. Emma wait" she turned round to see it was Seth running after her having changed from his ring gear into jeans and a t-shirt "I know this seems kind of random but are you staying far from here" he asked nervously "no I'm in a hotel not from here like a 5 minute drive" "well would you like to have some dinner with me" he replied with. This brought a smile to her face as she quickly replied with "yes I would love to"

She felt arms pull her closer and him whisper in her ear "what's going through that head of yours" she rolled over to look at him and laughed "our first date you were so nervous it was cute" he groaned "cute! I was not cute. I was manly" she rolled her eyes at this. "Manly is defiantly not the word that I would use" she said getting out of bed. "How was I not manly" "well you blabbed on about nonsense it was cute" she giggled. "Well while you stay here giggling about how cute you think I am I'm going to go and shower ready for Smackdown" Seth said while getting out of bed leaving Emma pouting "not fair" "I'm sorry but the part of me that cares has shut down" he replied once again before entering the bathroom.

A while later they had arrived at the arena ready for Smackdown tonight they were going to be interrupting Miz TV which had the guests 'team hell no'. They had their match against them and Ryback on Sunday so Emma knew how important it was for them to try to get inside there heads and make them fear the shield. While she was sat in the locker room waiting for the guys to finish getting ready Emma thought back once again to her first date with Seth. They had ended up going to a diner just around the corner from the arena that they had previously come from. It was awkward at first as neither really knew what to say to each other and they ended up just looking at the table and every few minutes they would look up at each other and smile and look back down again. Emma didn't know what had happened, they had pretty much spent the day together laughing and talking about everything and now she just felt nervous and like she didn't know what to say to each other. After giving the waitress their order they continued the silence until finally the silence became too much and Seth asked "so how long have you been working in WWE for then" Emma took a sip of her drink and replied "three years at the moment. Hoping that It means that I will finally win the championship sometime soon" "that's awesome lets hope you get the chance soon" "Yeah I would love it, it's about time that the championship moved around to some of the other divas. So do you know if you'll be moving up to WWE any time soon" she asked smiling at him "I'm not sure I hope that someone will come out and say that I'm talented enough but I've not been there very long and there are some pretty amazing wrestlers now at FCW and they deserve the chance before me" she smiled even bigger at him. He was so sweet normally when you would ask someone a question like that they would rattle on about how they are better than everyone else and how they deserve to be champion over everyone else but Seth wasn't like that he was kind and knew that there were people who deserved a chance before him.

The cameras at Smackdown went to the backstage of the arena where it was shown how the three guys were attacking someone. "Come on Randy" it was shown to be Randy Orton. As the three guys walked off all congratulating each other Emma stood looking at Randy just looking at the man lay on the food table that had been broken in pain. She continued looking at him in silence until finally she said "Are you in pain Randy? Did they hurt you? Good" as she crouched down to him and whispered to him "Justice served" and just as her team mates had done she walked away with a smile on her face. Thinking back once again she remembered how after eating at the diner her and Seth walked together just talking about their life. During this time she had never felt happier. She had really enjoyed Seth's company that night. They walked along the street to the hotel next to each other and she would blush every time their hands would brush together she didn't want to grab his hand and look to forward but she knew in her head that she wanted to be his girlfriend but what scared he was the fact that she had only known him for a day how could that be possible? As they neared the hotel she finally felt him lace his fingers with hers this made her have to hold her breath to contain her squeal. She continued to listen to Seth talk about his upcoming schedule until they arrived at the hotel "So this is me" Emma said with a slight sigh trying to not make it obvious that she was disappointed to be leaving him. "Well I was wondering if I could have your number just so you know we could keep in contact you don't have to give it me if you didn't want to but I would love to see you again" Seth replied fumbling over his words trying to sound cool.

Back at Smackdown the shield were standing in front of a camera listening to what team hell no were saying about their match at TLC. The crowd was cheering at everything that they were saying this made Emma laugh this was ridiculous a man with a ridiculous beard and a 'goat face' and a monster actually making these people believe that they were going to hurt the shield. Finally the camera went live to the audience as the crowd began booing Emma began talking "oh shut up Daniel you are beginning to sound like a broken record so how about you close your mouth and listen to what the shield have to say" she slowly stepped back from the camera while listening to the camera booing her until she stood next to Seth and letting the guys begin to talk. "I'm Dean Ambrose" "Seth Rollins here" "Roman Reigns" Dean started talking first "We are the shield and we've been listening to you two make your empty threats. You wanna find out what happens when you threaten the shield ask Randy Orton" Seth then took over "Justice, justice is what happens and you too and Ryback are the three main perpetrators of injustice and we have dealt with you swiftly and viciously" Roman then started "your actions forced our hands" "Danny Boy you think your protected behind that big monster Kane" Seth taunted until Roman started again "what about you Kane went from a monster to a helpless victim, the shield did that" "Just 48 hours at TLC the shield brings the sword and justice will be served" Dean said. Out at the ring Kane replied to them by saying "Why wait until Sunday" the four members of the shield looked at each other with smiles on their faces expecting one of the two men to say that "finally something we agree on" Roman said back.

The shield cut the camera off and made their way to the entry way that was not far from where they had made their speech they had been prepared for this situation. Entering the top of the crowd the four stood looking down at the ring observing their audience and their victims. This all looked at each other and gave them all a slight smile which said "go". They slowly started to walk down the aisle Seth and Emma holding hands while Seth also kept any of the fans from touching his girlfriend. Halfway down the aisle all four of them stopped walking when the words "Feed Me More" rang through the arena "you've got to be kidding me" Emma shouted as once again Ryback was getting involved. "Come on its not worth it, we'll get them on Sunday" Seth said pulling her back up the stairs.

Later on Seth and Emma we're sat on the plane that would be taking them to their next destination on the WWE tour. Emma was sat with her head on Seth's shoulder while he was reading the in flight magazine. Emma had thought about all the memories she had thought of when she asked Seth "Do you ever think of marrying me"

**_Hey everyone who is still reading this, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking with it even though at the moment let's be honest the stories really bad and thank you to LIStraightEdgeRyder01 for reviewing it is nice to know you are enjoying the story. Also if you want please follow me on twitter DaniChapp and i will follow back thanks!_**


End file.
